murdoch_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Horace McWorthy
Biography Character's evolution "Up from Ashes" (2017) When Detective William Murdoch is framed for murder of Lydia Hall by developer Robert Graham and Franklin Williams, corrupted member of the Board of Control, Horace McWorthy from Station House Five is trusted by Williams to guard Murdoch under house arrest. "Shadows Are Falling" (2018) "Free Falling" "Darkness Before the Dawn - Part 1" (2019) Detective William Murdoch arrives into a room Constable John Brackenreid was shot. He found Miss Violet Hart and two men moving the body of Grant Sutton. Dissatisfied Inspector McWorthy watches Murdoch and asks him what does he want. Murdoch asks why are they moving the body. McWorthy responds that because it is his case. Murdoch informs a constable, "I'll be wanting to take a look at that weapon". McWorthy tells the constable, "That will be going into evidence at my Station House". Murdoch says, "One of our men was shot!". McWorthy responds, "In the district of Station House One. And your man was shot while interfering with a case I was working". Murdoch says: "Oh? It's my understanding that you weren't working on the case at all". McWorthy asks, "How do you come to that?" Murdoch responds, "If Grant Sutton was willing to shoot at a police officer, it would certainly suggest that he had some involvement in Lucille Palmer's murder, wouldn't it?". McWorthy says: "You are making a leap, Detective. Murdoch asks, "Oh? Do you know otherwise? Had you previously interviewed Grant Sutton?". Then Murdoch warns McWorthy, "Now that one of our own has been injured, I trust this case and Lucille Palmer's murder will have your full attention. They will have mine". Dissatisfied McWorthy watches Murdoch leaving. "Darkness Before the Dawn - Part 2" Hart says that she is sure that she'll think of something. McWorthy asks if she will be having a drink with any of the other inspectors, Hart touches him and responds that just with him. Murdoch suspects John is being framed for murder by Inspector McWorthy and Brackenreid goes after the corrupt copper. When Brackenreid arrives, he instead finds McWorthy murdered, apparently by blunt trauma caused by hitting over his head. At the end, Miss Violet Hart finds Murdoch in the morgue. Murdoch asks her, "Are you happy with your choice?". Hart laughts, "What choice?" Murdoch responds, "To be city coroner". Hart says, "Of course! This is all I've wanted for the last two years". Murdoch says, "Now, there's just something about all this that never added up. Inspector McWorthy was killed because he had turn on the Carmichaels". Hart says, "I suppose he made the wrong choice". Murdoch says, "That's just it. He made his decision prior to the bullet fragment being planted in Lucille Palmer's body. He was left out of the cover-up". Hart says, "He had the key to the cold storage room. Who else could have done it?" Murdoch says, "I can think of only one person". Hart says, "Well, they should be arrested. If you can prove it". Murdoch admits, "I can't. And perhaps never will". Hart says, "A shame". Murdoch says: "A shame indeed". Then Murdoch stands up and says, "Good day, Miss Hart". Murdoch leaves. Notes Behind the scenes Gallery MM_S11_E1_0367.jpg MM_S12_E18_0226.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters